


With You By My Side

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunter, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, I've been wanting to do this for the longest time, M/M, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, Red and Green as Treasure Hunters lets go, Romantic Fluff, TW: Blood, Treasure Hunting, reguri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Red and Green as Treasure Hunters
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Rude awakening

Woken up by cold liquid trickling down onto his cheek, Green’s eyelids fluttered open. Greeting him are the flashing alarm lights of their ship, items are thrown about on the floor… as are Green. Face down on the floor, with something heavy on top of him.

Struggling to push himself up, Green let out a low, pained groan. “R-red…” Far too low of a voice to call for anyone… The ship violently rocked to the side and the strewn about items on the floor— which used to be _not_ on the floor, was thrown at him.

With one hand, he tries to cover his head, a glass cup missed him by an inch but he heard a loud ‘bonk’ and a groan soon after just next to him.

The _thing_ that was on top of him began to shift and he realized that he is actually being held by someone. “Red?” Green tries. Pushing his chest off the floor so he could turn and look. Red is next to him, his arms around Green’s waist but the raven is unconscious.

“Red!?” Green grabs him by the shoulder, using one hand to push himself to a sitting position despite the increase of something prodding at his left abdomen. He pushes away at the miscellaneous items near Red and gave the man a once over, patting at his clothes to make sure he is not bleeding, after that he gently turns Red on his back. “Red?! Red!”

“Mgh…”

The ship rocked again as if something had rammed the side of it, the force of it causes him to lose his already wavering balance and falling on top of Red. Who then woke up with a groany wheeze, grabbing onto what was nearest to him, and in this case, it’s Green.

“Sorry—“ Green coughed, prying himself from Red’s embrace, cupping his boyfriend’s face in worry. “You okay? Oh god, please tell me you’re ok.”

Red pats Green’s hand on his cheek, trying to give flash him a reassuring smile. But that action had to be cut short because another turbulence crashed upon their ship. Red pulls Green down, presses the man close to his chest before turning to his side, blocking several items that slides toward them from hitting Green. One of which is their cooling box.

Hearing the loud thud of the box against Red’s back, Green’s eyes widened, but yet another crash happened before he can do anything and he has no choice but to hold onto Red as tight he could as they rolled across the floor. Red grabs onto one of the cabinet doors, it cracked in protest, almost peeling from its hinges. But it held on, giving Red a chance to sit up, cradling Green close to him.

The red emergency lights flickered on and off before it completely went out, broken glasses are everywhere, even on Red’s right side, cutting him through his jacket. Thick, liquid blood dripping onto the floor.

They waited in apprehension in the darkness with the sound of their breath, the violent sound of waves outside and resounding thunder one after the other accompanying them. Red presses his back against the wall, feeling the burn of his cuts setting in. The ship had ceased to move but from what they were feeling earlier, some of those crashes are not from waves. Green is the first to stand up, using the wall to help him navigate to where the door is.

Red pushed himself off the floor, following behind and helped to open the door, which seemed to have been stuck.

What awaits them outside is darkened bleak sky above, waves crashing onto the shores, breaking apart in jagged forms before becoming whole again as it drifts down. Wind billowing at an unholy speed, ripping the roots of trees that lined up the beach, palm trees snapping at the middle and came crashing down.

Green leans against the doorframe as the rain came sweeping in. Still hazed mind trying to take in what had happened.

Red’s eyes widened, his memories reeling back in. “Team Aqua.”

Green frowned. “We’re at a disadvantage like this. Our pokemon are still wiped out too from the previous battle.”

Red gritted his teeth, moving away to peer to see if the enemies are still chasing after them, and indeed they are. Several high-speed boats and two ships. If they try to stand their ground here it’d be a lost cause. Hurrying back to Green’s side, he helps Green back inside their ship. “No choice. We have to flee.”

Green nods.

Taking only what’s important— stuffing them into several, packed bags. The two jumps down onto the beach, making a run for it to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Red took the lead, holding tight onto Green’s hand. Bracing the wind and pouring rain as they sprint purely on adrenaline, somehow dodging bullets whizzing past them like movie protagonists, the Aqua grunts have really bad aim, which is _good_ for them right now, beggars can’t be choosers!

Forcing a path through the thick forest, Green took out a flashbang from his fanny pack, plucked the safety out and tosses it behind him at the grunts that are chasing after them, he falters at the deafening sound but Red kept a steady grip on his hand and pulls him along, making their way through vines and fallen trees, thick thorny shrubberies that cuts into them, getting their legs caught in roots that jut out from the ground.

There was no looking back, running as long as their legs can keep up until eventually, they tumble into a cave. Coughing, wheezing and panting, fanning themselves to cool down despite being soaked to the bone.

They got up once more despite their body telling them to lay down. They cannot rest now, not here. “Our footprints…” Green panted, looking back at the cave opening. If they leave it like that and Aqua finds it, it’d be the same as giving themselves up.

So they spent a bit more time erasing their tracks before moving deeper into the cave. Following the winding tunnels blindly, but never once letting go of each other’s hand.

Red slowly comes to a stop, shrugging his bags off as he pulls Green to sit on some of the flat rock formations. “This should be far enough…” He kneels down in front of Green, frowning at the amount of blood that covered Green’s namesake colored shirt. He tugs at the hem and lifts it up, seeing the ruined, blood-soaked bandages around Green’s stomach.

Green brushes away Red’s bangs away from his eyes, recognizing the flash of rage in those crimson hues upon seeing his wounds.

“They’ll pay for this.” Red said through gritted teeth, ripping out the aid kit from one of his bags. Green cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and Red looks up. Green smiles “I’m fine, I can still manage. See if any of our pokemon is healed yet?”

Red nods, rummaging through the bag Green carried earlier and pulled out a small metal box, there are about five gems inside, about an inch in size and in different colors. Two are brightly colored, orange and blue respectively while the other two are faded, there is no shine to them whatsoever. There is one dark blue colored one with something like an ‘A’ of sorts logo inside of it.

Taking the brightly colored ones out, Red closes the box and whispered out two names “Arcanine” and “Roselia”

The two gemstones glow brighter and a ray of bright light of the same color as the corresponding gems solidified into two beings; A large fluffy, orange and black striped dog and a small, humanlike creature made of leaf, with three thorns on its head and roses as its hands.

Arcanine— the large dog-like creature, padded over to the humans, whining in concern at their state. “Could you whip up a fire?” Red asks and Arcanine obeyed, puffing out a string of fire that spins just above the ground. Red pats its fluffy mane. “Thank you, stay next to Green please.”

“Roselia, could you do something to let Green rest on somewhere more comfortable?”

Roselia happily bowed, spinning in place like that of a ballet dancer. A sweet scent overtook the dank, earthly smell of the cave and Red has to stop it. “Wait— could you at least contain that aroma to only this area?”

The pokemon nodded and soon a good portion of soil near the fire has been transformed into that of a patch from well-tended grassy terrain. Roselia bowed once more after its job is done and Red thanked it.

Arcanine sat down on the grassy area with the two humans. Both tending to each other’s wounds with Roselia helping them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have no idea where we are or how long we’ve been knocked out in the storm for.” Green hissed, carefully spreading out their severely soaked map and books while Red takes out the remaining items in the bag to check their conditions.

Team Aqua started chasing them about two weeks ago at a place near a famous burial mountain. Mt. Pyre.

If it were just another treasure hunters who wanted the same item as they were looking for. The blue orb with an embedded ‘A’ in the center, then Green can sort of understand why they’re so pissed off the first few days and kept trying to negotiate to give them the orb but it's all in the rules of ‘Finders Keepers’ Aqua is too slow so they lost. But to bring a squadron to hunt them down for an orb that doesn’t even have the ability to summon a pokemon? It sounds so absurd.

“What is even this thing.” Flipping over the small gemstone on his palm, Green huffed before tossing it back into the metal box. Arcanine whuffed Green’s hair with its snout from behind and Green absentmindedly pats it while organizing the books to let them dry near the fire.

Red held him from behind and brings Green back to the center of their grassy terrain. “Red I’m fine,” Green reassures him, but Red shook his head, not letting go until Green gives up and leans on Arcanine. “Red. Back at Team Aqua’s base… what exactly happened?”

“?”

“I don’t remember much after I got shot and fell in the water and when I woke up, we were already back at the ship.” Green held onto Red’s wrist, looking up at him with curiosity and worry in his eyes. Red had become more protective of him since that day and did not talk about what happened after he fainted.

Red’s poker face faltered just the slightest bit, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Green’s forehead, briefly giving a silent commend at Roselia who is standing idle in its own patch of grass. A sweet, soothing scent wafts through the area. Green’s grip around his wrist loosened, eyelids drooping. Red brushed away Green’s damp locks and pats Arcanine as he moves away.

Roselia tries to follow the human with unconcealed curiosity when he moves further into the cave, but Red gestured it to return to Green’s side.

Team Aqua’s base incident… Green was shot at right in front of him and nearly drowned when the grunts tossed him down. The fear he felt that time made his heart feels like it was made out of ice, nauseatingly painful. Red’s fist met with the tunnel wall. Black and red-colored feathers with the consistency of gas flutters down onto the ground before disappearing.

Red dug into his pocket, taking out a small pouch that was secured to his belt. He took out black badged shaped gemstone from the pouch with three grey vertical arrowhead spots lining the middle of it.

“Yveltal.”

…

No answer.

Red let out a sigh and leaned his back against the rugged wall, running his fingers through his hair, how long does it take for this thing to recharge? Can it even be used again? Putting the gem back into its pouch he returns to their campsite and laid next to Green. Maybe he _is_ a coward and has irrational envy at Green for not remembering that event.

Taking Green’s hand in his own, Red softly kissed Green’s fingertips, bringing his sleeping boyfriend close to him. “If you really want to know, then I’ll tell you. Just not now. I’m sorry.”


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning against Arcanine, Green watches as Red tied the gems into individual accessories so they have easy access to it. It has been a full day but the storm had not yet passed and until they take down the grunts that were chasing them it would most likely will not stop. Team Aqua has Kyogre in their hands, a literal, _mythical_ relic, a pokemon whose power extends beyond normal ones. Summoning great catastrophes upon the world, creating the sea. In a word, it’s a _water god_. In gaming terms, S rank.

Sadly this is not a game so they can’t retry over and over.

Red turned to Green and took Green’s hand in his. “You’re spacing out again.” He points out; pressing the back of his hand on Green’s forehead to make sure Green isn’t coming down with a fever.

“I’m fine, just thinking about how we’d get out of here. Team Aqua has probably surrounded the island. We could take down as many as we could first and then take their boat.” That is the short term solution anyway, when it comes to supplies they can just take Team Aqua’s but there’s little the two of them can do against an army of heavily armed villains, not to mention their pokemon is unfit to battle in such a way.

Green wraps his arms around Red’s neck, pulling him close. “You hadn’t said anything about what happened.”

“Can it wait until we—“

“No.” Green hissed, at that moment, Arcanine rose from his sleep sniffing the air, his ears drawn back in restlessness and alarm. Green _tsked_ looking up at Red. “Fine. You got out of this one too.”

Red flashed him a weary smile as they both got off of Arcanine to pack up. “Come on boy.” Green whistled and Arcanine rushed to his side. Roselia watches them while swaying from side to side, keeping an eye on the tunnel’s entrance.

They move deeper into the winding paths that seem to be moving up, taking their chances on whether it’d be a dead-end or somewhere they can escape from. Red took Green’s hand into his, careful not to lose him as they carefully made their way up past the dangerous and wet rocks with Arcanine and Roselia helping them up.

“It’s going to be hard for you to traverse through from here Arc, stay inside of your gem, okay?” Green rubbed the back of Arcanine’s ear, the path is getting smaller with stalactites and stalagmites, Arcanine cannot squeeze through those sharp edges. Arcanine whines, nuzzling his snout onto Green’s palm and then nuzzles against Red to ask for support.

Red patted his fur. “Listen to mom.”

Green bristled, smacking Red’s arm, Roselia who is sitting on Red’s shoulder, fumbled. “Why am I the mom?! I’m leaving you two here.” He groaned, striding off, Arcanine melts into a beam of orange light and followed Green, settling into his gem that Green put into his pocket, strapped to his belt.

Roselia extends her flowery arms, hopping off of Red’s shoulder and hurried to follow Green like a small child that was left behind by her striding, angry mom. Red held back a laugh, getting back on his feet, scooped Roselia up, and hurried to Green’s side.

Seeing light coming from above from a small hole that they could probably squeeze through Green shrugs his bag off, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms and legs, approaching the steep, rocky wall. “I’ll climb first, toss the bag up after.”

Red watches in apprehension, standing just below Green, ready to catch the man if he were to slip. Roselia, who stood beside Red began to climb the wall as well the best she can, however since she does not have… fingers to hold onto the protruding rocks, she was stopped not even to Red’s height due to the difficulty of not having ‘proper climbing limbs’. Pouting and looking up at Green who is already nearing the top, pulling himself up the ledge and peeks out from the hole only as big as a car window. “This opening is too small for you Red, step back I’ll try to widen it.”

Red reminds him to be careful as Green pulls away at the rocks that were clogging the opening. “There really is a waterfall behind,” Green commented. Red climbs up after tossing the bags— and Roselia up. She steps out first while Green pulls Red up with him, scrambling to follow Roselia when the ledge begins to crack under their weight.

The waterfall connects straight into the ocean, in a cavern suited for a ship to dock. Green points at the smaller, ruined canoes resting by the water’s edge stuck between sharp, jutting rocks, or what’s left of it anyway. Green drops down, followed closely by Red as they looked around with the wind rushing in.

Unforgiving waves crashing and hacking away at sharp boulders below. Ominous clouds hanging low, covering the land from the sun’s blessing. Monochrome envelopes them with the lack of shrubberies at this rocky terrain they are standing on. With each passing second Red watches as Green gets further and further away from him.

A flash of white blinds him and for that brief of a second, Red is afraid, afraid that when the light disappears, so will Green. The thunderous roar of nature is muted; the drumming of his heartbeats echoes in his head.

Roselia, who is holding onto Green’s pants was looking up at Red, wondering why he looked so sad. She tugs at Green. “Hm?” Green picks her up. “What’s up?” Following where she was pointing at, he noticed that Red was spacing off, gripping at the strap of his bag. “Red?” He calls, hastily going over to where Red is. “Red?”

Pulled away from his trance, Red focused back on Green. “A-ah?”

“Are you okay, are your wounds hurting again?”

“No.” Red shook his head. “I’m fine.” But Green wasn’t convinced, frowning at him. Red kisses that frown away, replacing it with a layer of pink across Green’s face instead. “You always try to distract me with this!” Green slaps at Red’s chest.

Roselia cooed.


End file.
